Operation Spirit Force: Spirit of the Olympians
by empiregeneration
Summary: With the titans rising up again, 5 young and brave young man and woman must take up the power of a different Olympians, and to save the world from the titans once more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
Centuries has passed since the legendary war between the gods and titans. Peace spread throughout earth, with civilization evolving and introduction technology rising up.  
Demeter, Goddess of Nature and one of the twelve Olympians, stood in the command centre of Earth Olympus, looking at the power gems she has been entrusted with.  
These gems hold the soul of her fellow Olympians, namely Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis. Thee bodies have apparently grown too weak from the legendary war, thereby their souls have to leave their bodies to allow their bodies to have faster recovery back in .  
Zeus and Hera have also returned to to heal their wounds and Poseidon has returned to his palace in Atlantis to check on his warriors.  
Dionysus, God of wine, approached his fellow Olympian. "I've just received a message from Zeus. He stated that the seal use to seal Cronus is only temporary, and his forces will be able to find a way to destroy the seal"  
Upon hearing the news, Demeter sighed, "Just as I fear. "  
Dionysus then approached the 7 power gems that are being displayed in a case.  
"Operation Spirit Force will be activated when the time comes, but now, we must strategize."


	2. Chapter 1

"RINGGG", the alarm goes off in Fred's room as he struggle to fight off the snooze monster. Finally coming up with enough strength to hit the dismiss button on his alarm, he slowly got up from his bed, only to lie down on his bed once again mumbling "five more minutes...", before falling back to sleep.

It was a nice sunny day at West Hill High. Students are swarming the hallway, approaching their classes. Tiffany, head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school, was walking through the hallway, receiving much attention from her "fans" nearby. Tiffany walk past them with a smile and headed towards her locker to get the books for next period.  
Taking out the necessary books from her locker and placing them in her favourite pink backpack, she quickly walked towards her class. It's History this period, and Ms D is going to start on an interesting topic on Greek mythology as a discussion today, and Tiffany do not want to be late.

When she enters her class, she saw familiar faces in class, the usual jocks around the corner, the nerds studying as usual. Taking her seat besides one of her close friend, Alice, Tiffany noticed something different about her.

"Oh my god! You got yellow highlights!" Tiffany exclaimed in glee.

"Took you a while to notice this didn't you" Alice smirked, raising one eyebrow up.  
As the girls continued their talk on Alice's new hairstyle, Ms D entered the class, causing the class to head back to their respective places. After the usual greetings, Ms D begin to mark attendance and start on her topic on Greek mythology.  
As soon as she was about to start on the 12 Olympians, her class was disrupted as Fred made his appearance.  
Gasping for air, Fred mumbled" Sorry...Mrs D... Overslept... Again..." while wiping of beads of sweat off his face with the sleeve of his red shirt.  
With a sigh, Ms D said," Quickly head to your seat, we're about to start on the main topics"  
Fred made his way towards Brock and Edison, two of his closest friends, so close their almost like brothers. Brock is a bodybuilder, hence his huge physical appearance, while Edison is the vice-president of the student council, therefore making him the voice of the students. Brock was wearing a simple black shirt with jeans, showing off his muscles while Edison was dressed smartly in a blue button on shirt and smart pants. Finally seated in his seat, he quickly took out his red binder from his bag to catch up on the topics that he'd missed.

Somewhere on an unknown part of Earth, a shadowy figure is creeping around a cave. "It must be here somewhere" mumbled the shadowy figure. "The seal from the legendary war must be around here somewhere"

As he continued to approach deeper into the cave, his search finally ends. "Ah, I finally found it." A smirk went across his face as he went ahead to continue with his plan.

Mumbling a spell from the ancient times, he begins his work to unlock the seal of Cronus. As he mumbles the spell of the ancient, the dark seal of Cronus begins to appear on the floor of the cave. As he continues his spell, a creature from the ancient time appears. The creature begins to take form as a shape of a vampire, except that her right leg was shaped like a human leg made of bronze while her left foot was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. With skin as white as a chalk, eyes completely red, an Empusa appear from the seal. "Greetings saviours, Servant of Hecate have arrived."

"Excellent," said the shadowy figure," I require your assistant to help me gather mortals"

"Mortals?" exclaimed the Empusa in shocked," Why do you require mortals?"

"I need the life forces to regain my powers. I've just broken out from one of the seals and my power is weak. Therefore I require the life forces of mortals to regain my power in order to summon more troops for Cronus's army, now go."

Upon hearing that, the Empusa teleported off to gather life forces for the unknown shadowy figure.

As the bell rings at West Hill High, which signals the end of the school day.

Fred made his way towards his locker, where he bumped into Tiffany and Alice.

"Oh, hi" said the young man, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hi Fred," replied Tiffany.

Alice gives a slight smirk on her face. Though Tiffany doesn't know about this, but Fred had a huge crush on Tiffany. While, this news spread like wildfire when Tiffany was off to cheerleading nationals, and Fred somehow made the news stop spreading.

"Oh, look at the time, I'm going to be late for cheerleading practice, see you guys later", said Tiffany, while rushing off for training, not before giving Fred a slight wink, leaving the young man in a daze.

"Hey, she's gone, earth to Fred", said Alice, while giving him a slight hit on the head.

"Ya, I know that," replied Fred, irritated, but still with the love-struck look still in his eyes.

"Speaking of trainings, don't you have soccer practice, like now?" said Alice, reminding the young man, and awaking him out of his trance.

"OH SHIT," exclaimed Fred "Thanks for the reminder Alice! Owe you one!" said Fred as he rushed for practice.

As Tiffany approached the mats on the training ground, she saw a new face amongst the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany, head cheerleader, and you're?" introduced Tiffany.

"Hi, I'm Emily, I just transferred over from Angel Grove high" introduced Emily.

"Well, welcome to West Hill High, then, come 'on, we're about to start training"

As Tiffany made her way towards her team, the eyes of Emily flashed red, before revealing a devil-like smirk on her face.

As Alice was making her way to the study hall to study for the upcoming tests, she bumped in to Edison along the way.

"Hey Edison!" exclaimed Alice

"Hey Alice, where are you headed to?"

"I'm heading towards the study hall, wanna come?" invited Alice.

Accepting the invitation, both of them headed towards the study hall before hearing sharp piercing screams across the hall. With a look of confusion on both of their faces, they quickly headed towards the source of the screams. When Alice and Edison arrived at the scene, which was the cheerleader's training ground; both of them got a shock, a cheerleader, with skin as white as chalk, eyes completely red and with the feet of a donkey and a foot of a bronze human leg were at the scene.

"I am Empusa," exclaimed the creature, you will all be offered to the titan of mortality, Iapetus!"

Before Empusa begins to take another step, Ms D appeared with a bright flash.

"Stop it Empusa!" exclaimed Ms D, before turning to the students "Quick, run!"

The students quickly headed out of the training ground, as Brock and Fred appeared after hearing the screams. The five students quickly lead the other students out of the training ground. Upon seeing the students evacuating the training ground, Ms D revealed her true form as Demeter, goddess of Nature Her Greek battle armour wrap around her body and armed with her sacred baton, Demeter begins attacking the Empusa, who seems to put up quite a fight for Demeter. The five students, upon seeing the transformation of their teacher, were in a shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god, MS D IS A NOT HUMAN!" exclaimed Alice, with disbelief in her eyes.

"I must be dreaming aren't I, someone please tell me I'm dreaming", Said Fred while rubbing his eyes.

"So cool…." stated Tiffany in awe.

As the fight between Demeter and Empusa continues, Dionysus, God of wine, appeared too, in his battle armour and sacred whip, offering a helping hand to Demeter. Empusa, noticing how the odds are not in her favour, retreats while swearing to get back at the two Olympians. The two Olympians noticed the five students hiding in the corner. Dionysus gave a nod of acknowledgment to Demeter, before Demeter headed over to the five students.

"Come 'on guys, it's not safe to talk here", before teleporting the five students together back to the command centre.

Upon arriving at the command centre, which has improved and been redesigned significantly with the introduction of the latest technology, Demeter turn towards the five students and stated "I know you've many questions regarding the issue you've seen just now." The five students, still speechless, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Allow me to explain. It started out centuries ago, when the legendary war between the gods and the titans broke out. It was tough, but we managed to overthrow the titans and sealed them up. But Zeus stated that the seal is temporary and will be undone eventually. The bodies of Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis were severely damaged; hence we had to transfer their souls to power gems and transferred their bodies back to Mt. Olympian in order for them to recover fast. Now that the seal has been undone, we've been instructed to find young and brave warriors to take up the power of the Olympians and to fight against the titans once more, to take up the position as Power Ranger Spirit Force"

After a moment of silence, Tiffany broke the silence," So, we're chosen as power rangers?"

Demeter and Dionysus nodded in agreement. Demeter headed towards the controls of the command centre, and selecting a file. On the screen appeared five, different coloured uniforms that looked strangely familiar to all of them. "Now, the five of you must wield the powers of the Olympians to combat the forces of Cronus," said Demeter. "You have been selected to be the Power Rangers Spirit Force"

"You've got to be joking," said Fred. "We can't be Power Rangers. We're just high school students"

"There is no denying it," said Dionysus. "Each of you brings a skill that is necessary to form a successful team."

Tiffany, stepping forward, away from the others. "I'm in. I can't let evil to attack the innocent, not after what has happened today."

"She's right," Alice said, stepping up next to Tiffany. "I'm up too."

"Count me in too," Edison said, with a grin across his face. "I'm ready."

"I'll help too," said Brock.

They all looked at Fred, with a worried look on his face. "You do know what this means right? Sacrificing our life and all?"

After receiving nods of acknowledgment and agreements from the others, Fred, with a big sigh, said "Well, I'm in too." with a grin on his face.

As the new rangers gathered around Demeter, she pushed a key on the computer. A single podium rose up from across them, which she told the rangers to go. Dionysus took the case from the top of the podium. He opened the case, to reveal five gems that were laid inside a velvet cushion. Each had a different colour to it: Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink. "These are your power gems," said Dionysus" With these, you'll transform into Power Rangers by calling out 'Spirit Force, Unleash'."

Demeter took the pink power gem and gave it to Tiffany. "Tiffany, kind-hearted and strong, you will host the spirit of Aphrodite, Goddess of love as the Pink Spirit Force Ranger." She said. She turned over to Alice and gave her the yellow power gem. "Alice, wise and tough, you will host the spirit of Athena, Goddess of wisdom as the Yellow Spirit Force Ranger." Next, she went up to Edison and gave him the blue power gem. "Edison, out-spoken and good natured, you will host the spirit of Hermes, Messenger of the gods as the Blue Spirit Force Ranger." Then she went towards Brock and gave him the black power gem." Brock, Strong and fearless, you will host the spirit of Ares, God of war as the Black Spirit Force Ranger." Lastly, she went to Fred and gave him the red power gem. "Fred, sporty and clever, you will host the spirit of Hephaestus, God of fire as the Red Spirit Force Ranger."

Each one held onto their power gems, looking at the gems with great care. They felt an immense source of pride for what had just happened. They had been selected to be Power Rangers; they were the champions of good. Their power gems then turned into power bracelets, equipping itself on their left wrists.

The moment was cut short though as the siren begins to ring around the Command Centre.

Demeter quickly approached the control panels with Dionysus. "Empusa has appeared again, this time with back up. We will teleport you there at once."

Every one stood in the centre of the command centre and soon, the rangers are teleported towards the park with beams of light that matched their ranger colour.

The park was under attacked by Empusa, this time, with telkhine warriors, with faces of dogs, bodies sleek and black like sea animals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot and humanlike hands with sharp claws. "Take this you mortals! And give up your life force to Iapetus!" the Empusa laughed. She begins to slash the trees of the park with her fiery claws as the telkhine burns the park by throwing fireballs around the park. The Empusa laughed as it created havoc for the fleeing citizens. All the people who hadn't already ran away were leaving as quickly as they could.

But before the Empusa could enjoy more, it saw five flashes of light appear in front of it. The Empusa and the telkhine stopped for a moment to see what was about to happen. Five humans appeared from the lights, each on staring daggers at Empusa.

"I see you are back" said the Empusa, before throwing a grin.

"You won't be terrorizing anyone else after today" said Tiffany.

"You're going to regret this" said Edison

"This ain't gonna end pretty" said Alice

"And now you're going to know why!" said Brock

"Ready guys?" exclaimed Fred. "READY!" replied his team.

With their power bracelets turning into Spirit morphers, the rangers exclaimed "Spirit Force, Unleash!", activating their morphers by pressing the power button and morphing sequence, with lights covering them with their individual colours.

As the light surrounds them, each spirit of the Olympians they're hosting appear behind them, and wrapping their bodies and giving life to their uniforms. Once, in their uniform, their helmets appear to mask their identities.

With the transformation completed, the Spirit Force Rangers stood together and ready for battle. Their uniforms similar with each other's. Each symbol of the Olympian appeared in front of their chest, , with a golden belt around their waist. White lines appeared around their hands and foot, separating their gloves and boots. A white collar wrapped around their necks and their helmet boring a fleur-de-lis with lines around it. Strapped on their waist were sliver blades with handles of their individual colours. The only difference between them was their colours, and the girls had skirts while the boys didn't

"Spirit of Hephaestus, god of fire. Red Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Red ranger, with a flames as its symbol of Hephaestus.

"Spirit of Ares, god of war. Black Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Black ranger, with a sword and a shield as its symbol of Ares.

"Spirit of Hermes, messenger of the gods. Blue Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Blue Ranger, with a shoe with wings as its symbol of Hermes.

"Spirit of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Yellow Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Yellow Ranger, with a balancing beam as its symbol of Athena.

"Spirit of Aphrodite, goddess of love. Pink Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Pink Ranger, with a heart as its symbol of Aphrodite.

"Power Rangers Spirit Force!" exclaimed the rangers together, with a blast of flames behind them.

Each of the rangers pulled out their swords made from celestial bronze from the holder and charged after the telkhine warriors.

Black ranger swung his sword and attacks a bunch of telkhine warriors. As he slashed them, the telkhines vaporized into dusts. "Cool!" exclaimed the Black ranger.

Yellow and Pink ranger went after a larger number of telkhines, slashing their ways through the crowd, vaporizing any telkhines in sight.

The Blue Ranger went after the last group of telkhines, doing a tuck and roll before slashing his way through the crowd and vaporizing every telkhines within his radius.

Red ranger went after the Empusa, who have excellent speed, dodging the red ranger's attack. "Goddamit ugh!" cursed the red ranger as he attempt to cut the Empusa.

The rest of the rangers headed over to help the red ranger, not before receiving a call from Demeter.

"Rangers, call upon your spirit weapons!" commanded Demeter.

As the rangers gathered together, they call upon the spirit weapons. "Spirit weapons arise!"

Five balls of light appeared in front of the rangers, with their respective colours, before forming into the shape of their respective weapons

"Power Hammer!" shouted the red ranger, holding up a short hammer with a red handle and the symbol of Hephaestus.

"Power Caduceus!" shouted the blue ranger, holding up a staff with 2 snakes entwined, with a blue handle and the symbol of Hermes.

"Power Spear!" shouted the black ranger, holding up a spear with a black rod and a sliver blade, with the symbol of Ares carved on it.

"Power Daggers!" shouted the yellow ranger, holding up two daggers with yellow handles and the symbol of Athena on the two daggers.

"Power Disk!" shouted the pink ranger, holding up a small round shield covered with pink outline and the symbol of Aphrodite on it.

Armed for combat, the rangers went after Empusa.

The blue and black ranger went after Empusa with their long weapons, attempting to slash and attack the Empusa, but to no avail, as their combine efforts had no effect on her.

The red ranger came flying in next, striking Empusa with his power hammer, managing to overpower the creature and attacking her,

The two female rangers circled around the Empusa as she fell to her knees. The yellow ranger, with her new powered up speed, raced towards the Empusa and attacking the Empusa down. Finally, the pink ranger flew in and threw her disk like a boomerang, which slash the Empusa as she finally got beaten by the rangers.

With the ranger overpowering her, she had no other choice but to retreat with a hiss, leaving the rangers jumping with glee at their first victory.

As the Empusa headed back to the cave, she fell to her knees and apologizes to Iapetus "I've failed, master. I'm sorry" as she apologize.

"We've underestimated the gods. We must recruit more to our army. Rest well, we've more seals to break" Said the titan of mortality, walking off to rest and recover his energy.

Cheers filled the command centre as the rangers celebrated their first battle, locking arms around one another. Even Demeter and Dionysus were cheering and having wide smiles on their faces.

"Well done on your first battle rangers," said Demeter. "But this is only the beginning, for many more victories' ahead."

"Can't believe we managed to pull off our first battle" said Alice, wide grins on her face.

With her hand stretch out, Tiffany said "Victory call?"

With all their hands stretch out and wide smiles on their faces, they cried together "POWER RANGERS!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Spirit Zords activated!**

One of the most popular hangout in West Hill High is Barney's Bar, owned by the friendly Barney. It was a massive hangout place for teenagers and young adults, with an area for an arcade, juice bar, dining area and room for karate classes. Barney have drawn in an inspiration from his favourite hangout place back when he was a youth in Angel Grove, Ernie's Juice Bar, to make the place fun for everyone, just like how Ernie's Juice Bar was back then.

Across the bar was a table where the new power rangers were sitting at. Barney's bar was a popular hangout place for West High Hill's students, and they normally headed there to hang out and chill after a stressful day of school.

Fred was gobbling down his favourite barbeque cheese burger, while slurping down an gulp of chocolate milkshake and chilli cheese fries. Edison was having a ham and cheese sandwich with a cup of apple juice, Brock having a shredded chicken salad while Alice and Tiffany were having strawberry milkshake.

The power gems, with the help of Demeter and Dionysus, have been converted to power bracelets, allowing the rangers to carry their morphers around easily. The power bracelet also serve as a communicator for the rangers and also enables them to teleport to the command centre easily.

"Hey, have any of you realized that ever since we've become power rangers, there's something different about us, like physically." stated Tiffany.

"Ya, we've been told by Demeter that as we're hosting the powers of the Olympians, our bodies have become stronger and faster than normal." said Alice.

"No, I meant like…" said Tiffany before taking a quick glance around their table to ensure that no one was eavesdropping, "having special powers."

"What? You've been experiencing special powers?" exclaimed Alice and Edison.

"Hey," said Fred, finishing the last of his meal," I think we should head to the command centre and talk about this."

As the rest of the team nodded in agreement, they finish the last of their meal and headed off to a secluded corner to teleport to the command centre.

Iapetus was activating more spells, as more creatures from the ancient times begin to take form. Soon, a Sphinx, a monster with the head of a woman and the body of a lion, and a Manticore, a monster with human face and a body of a lion with thorny tail.

"Excellent" said the titan, with a grin on his face. "I required your assistance to help me break the seals of the titans, but first, I need you to get rid of a couple of annoyance."

The Sphinx has a body of white and purple, with the head of a woman and the tough body of a lion, equipped with two daggers. The Manticore, with the body of orange and black, with his face covered with a helmet and a fearsome body of a lion, equipped with a sabre. They both replied "With much pleasure, we seek revenge to the gods, after imprisoning us in the Tartarus."

Iapetus summoned an army of telkhines to aid his new servants, as they make their way downtown.

Back at the command centre

"Rangers, I'm sure you've notice that there have been several changes in your body system. Hosting the spirits of the Olympians have granted you the access to the powers of the Olympians." stated Demeter.

"But, what are our powers then?" stated Brock.

"Brock, host of the spirit of Ares, you've been granted with superhuman strength." stated the Olympian.

"Edison, host of the spirit of Hermes, you've been granted with superhuman speed." stated Dionysus.

"Alice, host of the spirit of Athena, you've been granted with mind manipulation." said Demeter

"Tiffany, host of the spirit of Aphrodite, you've been granted with the ability to conjure up force field." stated Dionysus.

"And finally, Fred, host of the spirit of Hephaestus, you've been granted with fire manipulation." said Demeter.

Demeter then walked over towards the control panel, and selecting a file, whereby five animals appear on the screen. "These are your spirit animal Zords, who will assist you in battles against monsters who've outgrown you."

"Fred, the spirit animal of Hephaestus, the Donkey Zord, is yours to command; Edison, the Turtle Zord of Hermes is yours; Brock, the mighty Boar Zord of Ares is yours to command; Alice, the sacred Owl Zord of Athena is yours; lastly, Tiffany, the majestic Swan Zord of Aphrodite is yours to fly in."

As the rangers looked at what seems to be their new Zords in awe, they feel a new power surging through them, the warm feeling of hope and strength. But their bliss is short-lived, as soon the alarms of the command centre begin to sound, indicating a monster attack.

"Rangers, it seems that the Sphinx and the Manticore have broken their seals, and are attacking downtown with an army of Telkhines, hurry over now!" stated Demeter.

The rangers teleported, with individual beams of light with their respective colours glowing over them and teleporting them to downtown.

Once the rangers reached downtown, they saw two figures with an army of telkhines.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed Fred, "Who are you guys?"

The monstrous feminine figure snarled" Hmm, who might you guys be?"

"We're your worst nightmare!" exclaimed Alice.

"Then show us" said the monstrous masculine figure.

"Ready guys?" exclaimed Fred. "READY!" replied his team.

"Spirit Force, Unleash!", exclaimed the rangers, while holding the gems with both hands and placing it in front of their chests, activating their power gems and morphing sequence, with lights covering them with their individual colours.

As the light surrounds them, each spirit of the Olympians they're hosting appear behind them, and wrapping their bodies and giving life to their uniforms. Once, in their uniform, their helmets appear to mask their identities.

With the transformation completed, the Spirit Force Rangers stood together and ready for battle. Their uniforms similar with each other's. Each symbol of the Olympian appeared in front of their chest, with a golden belt around their waist. White lines appeared around their hands and foot, separating their gloves and boots. A white collar wrapped around their necks and their helmet boring a fleur-de-lis with lines around it. Strapped on their waist were sliver blades with handles of their individual colours. The only difference between them was their colours, and the girls had skirts while the boys didn't

"Spirit of Hephaestus, god of fire. Red Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Red ranger, with a flames as its symbol of Hephaestus.

"Spirit of Ares, god of war. Black Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Black ranger, with a sword and a shield as its symbol of Ares.

"Spirit of Hermes, messenger of the gods. Blue Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Blue Ranger, with a shoe with wings as its symbol of Hermes.

"Spirit of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Yellow Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Yellow Ranger, with a balancing beam as its symbol of Athena.

"Spirit of Aphrodite, goddess of love. Pink Spirit Force Ranger!" shouted the Pink Ranger, with a heart as its symbol of Aphrodite.

"Power Rangers Spirit Force!" exclaimed the rangers together, with a blast of flames behind them.

"Telkhines, attack!" screamed the female monster.

The black and blue rangers charged after the telkhines, the red after the Manticore and the yellow and pink rangers after the Sphinx.

Telkhines vaporizes while the Blue and Black rangers slash them with their celestial bronze swords. Summoning their spirit weapons, they finished off the telkhines within a couple of minutes. After that, they rushed off to aid their leader against Manticore.

The yellow and pink rangers, after summoning their spirit weapons, the power daggers and power disk, they charged after Sphinx. But Sphinx showed no mercy to them, as she herself is a formidable opponent to the girls. Yellow ranger was sparring against Sphinx, but was overpowered by her. Pink ranger then used her power disk as a boomerang and threw it at the Sphinx, and managed to slash her down. With that, the Yellow ranger took this opportunity and power-up her daggers, and slash the Sphinx down.

The red ranger summoned his power hammer, and was against the Manticore. But the Manticore was a far formidable opponent against the Red ranger. But when the things seem to be against his favour, the Black and Blue ranger backed him up. With his back-up, they managed to fight off the Manticore.

"Ugh, you rangers seem stronger than you look." Said the Manticore

As the Manticore and Sphinx struggle against the rangers, Iapetus appeared and shot a ball of energy at the rangers.

"Who are you?" asked the yellow ranger.

"I'm Iapetus, Titan of Mortality, and one of the twelve titans." said Iapetus, "Manticore and Sphinx, I am utterly disappointed about your poor performance against the rangers."

After he said that, he muttered a spell and a purple glow glows around Sphinx.

"What is happening?!" exclaimed the Sphinx, before growing in size as tall as the buildings.

With a smirk, Iapetus teleported himself and Manticore out of the scene.

"IAPETUS!" screamed Sphinx, before rampaging the city.

"Rangers," said Demeter to them via their communicators," Call upon your spirit Zords!"

With that in mind, the rangers exclaimed "Spirit Zords arise!"

Upon the command, a rainbow rolls down from the Olympian and the Donkey, Turtle, Boar, Owl and Swan Zord descended from the skies.

The rangers then got into their respective Zords cockpits and begin piloting their Zord.

"Cool stuff!" exclaimed the Red ranger.

"Awesome panels!" exclaimed the Blue ranger.

"I can't wait to see what this baby can do!" exclaimed the Black ranger

"Time to let this bad boy fly high" said the Yellow ranger

"Cool Stereos!" said the Pink ranger with glee

Owl and Swan Zord begin shooting their lasers at the Sphinx, whom cursed at the Zords.

Boar and Turtle Zord begin to ram into the Sphinx, with Donkey Zord firing his laser beams at the Sphinx.

"Now rangers, combine your Zords to form the Spirit Force Megazord" commanded Demeter

"Combination 1001 activate!" shouted the Rangers as they enter the code "1001" into their combination panel.

With that, the Zords begin their combination.

The Donkey Zord is the main body of the Megazord, with its legs becoming the Megazord shoulder pads. The Turtle Zord becomes the belt and the legs of the Megazord. The Boar and Swan Zords become the arms of the Megazord, with its tusks becoming straight and becoming drills and the Swan Zord wings becoming a blade and tuck itself into the arm.

The Owl Zord then attaches itself to the back of the Zord and become the wings of the Zord. Its head detach itself and form the head of the Megazord.

With that, the Spirit Force Megazord is complete.

The Spirit Force Megazord then went to attack the Sphinx.

Despite the Sphinx having the upper hand in terms of power, the Megazord managed to overcome her and bring her to her knees.

"Let's finish her off!" commanded the Red ranger.

With that, they activated their final attack, the wings of the Swan Zord becoming a bow and the Megazord in the stance of an Archer, they sent out their final attack, activating Boar Zord tusk drills and finished the Sphinx off for good.

Back at the cave, the Manticore asked Iapetus "Why did you do that for?"

With a smirk, Iapetus walked further into the cave, leaving the Manticore wondering.

Back at the command centre, the rangers were celebrating their second victory and the birth of the Spirit Force Megazord.

"Great job rangers, but there are many other monstrous warriors out there." stated Dionysus.

"That's right, and Iapetus is increasing his army." Said Demeter.

"Yep, don't worry about that. We're prepared for what Iapetus can throw at us." stated Fred.

"That's right!" said the other rangers in unison


End file.
